Wings and All
by xylot3
Summary: Gelphie. Shiz era. Banter and bickering, with some cuddling on the side. “Come on, Elphie, stay - awake - with - me.”


So, first fic in a long time, indeed, first of the year, AND my first Wicked fic.

Also posted on LiveJournal's **wicked-fanfic** and **gelphie-lovers** communities, and also at my **deviantART**.

* * *

"Elphie."

A grunt.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm fairly certain you've already achieved that goal."

Galinda huffed. Elphaba made a vague noise of amusement, and said, "Ask away."

The blonde folded her arms crossly. "At least put the book down, Elphie! Sometimes I feel as though I'm talking to the walls and not you. It's extremely discouraging." She waited for Elphaba to heed her words and abandon her reading.

Elphaba did not.

Galinda plowed on anyway. "I don't understand why that old goat has trouble with my name."

"That's not a question," Elphaba closed her book somewhat irritably, "and if you're going to insult Dr. Dillamond, at least have the grace to call him a Goat."

"Since I have apparently used up my question privileges, I decided to pose a statement instead. Now. If you insist: I don't understand why that old _Goat_ has trouble with-"

"Yes, I heard your complaint the first time. And truthfully, I don't know. Perhaps, as I've said before, it's not the sole purpose of his-"

"Not the sole purpose of his life, because he's not like the other professors. _Yes_. I heard that line of reasoning _the first time,_" Galinda interrupted, cuttingly. "But how hard is it, really? Ga. Lin. Da."

"Yes, well, some people and Animals have trouble speaking. The Animals being the majority now, it seems... now please, Ga. Lin. Da," Elphaba drew out her name, "leave me to read in peace."

"Oh, but Elphie! You're missing the _point_. I have a _right name_, you know!"

"And a left name too, I'd imagine."An assortment of stationery was hurled in Elphaba's direction, with a chortle in response. "You could poke someone's eye out, flinging such items around."

"I'll fling _myself_ at _you_!" was the best retort Galinda could muster.

Elphaba nestled further back into her stack of pillows, sweeping her arms invitingly. "Go on, then. Fling away."

She didn't. Instead Galinda strengthened her sulky resolve by seating herself – _forcefully_ – onto her own bed, arms still folded petulantly. Elphaba smiled mockingly, and resumed reading. Galinda, despite her huffing and puffing, focused her gaze on her roommate, and how her eyes flitted to and fro as they perused yellowing pages. After five or so minutes of this stupor, Elphaba said lazily, without looking up, "It's rude to stare, Miss Galinda."

"I wasn't," was the all-too-quick reply.

"Oh yes, and Pigs can sprout wings and fly."

Galinda squealed abruptly and sprawled back onto her bed, legs pedaling wildly in the air. "Oooh! Wouldn't that be splendiferous!"

Elphaba looked over her glasses seriously. "To be a Pig?"

"To _fly_, Miss Elphie. We could soar right over the Emerald City, maybe. It would be like a green... blob, I suppose, in the middle of... of..."

"In the middle of larger, denser, more forest-y 'green blobs'?"

"Oh, don't mock me so, it's a nice thought," Galinda said defensively. "And an apt description."

"As apt a description, say, a patch of moss on my leg."

The blonde wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why in Oz would there be moss on your leg?"

Elphaba made a 'ta-da!' gesture, placing her book on her bedside table. "As an ex-dweller of squelchy Quadling Country, it's fairly likely. And believe me, the idea of flying over such a place is not 'nice'. It would be like hovering over a gargantuan mud puddle."

"Well, Oz itself, then, if you're going to be so cynical. Like a knitting pattern. Blue-gray northern Gillikin, green- and gold-speckled Munchkinland in the east, the sandy Vinkus to the west..."

"...a southern pile of Horse droppings..."

"-and a lovely round emerald jewel right in the center."

"Sounds dreadfully enticing," Elphaba replied, deadpanned. "But, oh, look at how dark it is outside, Miss Galinda, so" – the girl in question did not fail to notice that the curtains were drawn – "we should be getting to sleep now, don't you agree?"

"I do _not_ ag-" Galinda began adamantly, but Elphaba blew out her own candle and was on her side, feigning sleep, dramatic snores and all.

"Oh, this is the final straw, Miss Elphie!" Galinda threw her arms up exasperatedly, a gesture lost to the stillness of the room. "I refuse to be rejected by you – again - so early in the evening, when clearly it is not even close to routine lights-out, nor the time for sleeping!"

There was no response. Not even when the blonde stomped over to her roommate's bed, flopping violently at the girl's side.

Galinda, for the millionth time that night, huffed. Punctuating her words with a prod to Elphaba's arm, she whined, "Come on, Elphie, stay - awake - with - me."

Almost theatrically, the green girl turned facedown into her pillow. "Whydondosomehommerk?"

"I will most certainly _not_ do my homework!" Galinda smacked Elphaba's arm. "Now come _on_, drop this act. Talk with me. I'm bored."

"Mmflesleep."

"Noo, Elphie!" She poked her shoulder, both girls getting more agitated by the second. "Up-up-up-up-up! Come on. Up!"

A muffled response that sounded like 'down' reached Galinda's now-pink ears.

"Oh, well, have it your way! I may just burst into song from time to time, then, if you refuse to stay awake with me."

Elphaba groaned into her pillow.

Galinda began humming tunelessly, clapping softly at first, then springing up from the bed and prancing about the room. Her humming crescendoed into "la"s, then "la dee da"s, and finally just senseless squeals and off-key belting – punctuated occasionally by a thump and a yelp, the result of something being knocked over in the darkness. It was thanks to this whirlwind of annoyance that Galinda did not hear or see her snappy roommate creep up behind her.

She was in the middle of a particularly piercing, glass-shattering note when it abruptly became a surprised squeak. Elphaba clamped one hand over Galinda's mouth, effectively shutting her up, then threw her grumpily onto the nearest bed – the pink, ruffle-covered one – and proceeded to pounce right on top of her, elbows on either side of the blonde's head.

"Why Elphie! You are still awake, I see. Did you wish to join in-"

The green girl pressed a finger to the smaller girl's lips. "Shut up, will you." She rolled sideways off her roommate, muttering under her breath.

"I'm getting fed up with your refusals to have _fun, _Elphie. I mean, really." Galinda turned her back to Elphaba, reducing herself into a sulk once more. "Quite frankly, I don't believe you are capable of having _fun_. Perhaps we should paint your scowling face on a piece of paper and stick it to your face for all eternity, so you can save yourself the trouble of pulling that face forever. What say you to _that_, hmm, _Miss Elphaba_?"

Elphaba mumbled something, nibbling on Galinda's ear.

Galinda, despite her tirades, emitted an unintelligent squeal. "Again," she hissed.

Elphaba said something that vaguely resembled "What?" into Galinda's earlobe, eliciting a few more squeaks and a stifled moan.

"Never mind."

Elphaba pulled away from her gnawing. She smirked. "No, really, what were you saying?"

Galinda turned to face Elphaba, glaring most alluringly. "_Never mind_, Elphie! You already did it. And you should continue if you know what's good for you."

Elphaba feigned innocence. "Continue what?"

The blonde smacked Elphaba's arm.

"Well, how am I to know what you're asking for if you won't ask for it?"

Galinda scowled, and then pressed her face closer to Elphaba's, so that their noses were touching. "Close your eyes."

Elphaba obeyed. Galinda leaned closer, placing a light peck on the green girl's lips, trailing kisses up and around her cheek. She paused, breathing hotly onto Elphaba's ear, and then grasped gently at it with her lips.

After a moment, Elphaba exhaled deeply. "That's all?"

"What do you mean, 'that's all'?!" Galinda almost exploded in a mixture of frustration and confusion.

"All you had to do was ask."

"The last question I asked you, I didn't get a straight answer!" Galinda turned her back to Elphaba, the bed jolting violently in the process. "Forget I said anything. I'm going to sleep." She crossed her arms – a difficult task when one is lying on their side – and sulked, sighing dramatically.

The act was dropped, however, when Elphaba snaked an arm over her waist and finally resumed nipping at her earlobe.

"Oh. Don't be... such a Pig..." Galinda mumbled, commencing ceasefire on her moping.

"Mmm, but I am _your _Pig."

"My _green_ Pig?"

Elphaba grinned into Galinda's hair. "Wings and all."


End file.
